1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MCA test equipment for an MCA (Multi Channel Access) wireless apparatus, which test equipment automatically evaluates and judges the correct operation of the MCA wireless apparatus by sending thereto and receiving therefrom check signals by the operation of a keyboard of a personal computer, wherein the change of the ROM incorporated in the MCA wireless apparatus is not necessary when the functions of the MCA wireless apparatus is checked.
2. Description of the Related Art
When of checking the correct operation of an MCA wireless apparatus, i.e., whether the apparatus correctly reads the contents of its ROM and transmits or receives radio waves of the frequencies complying with the written indications, it is necessary to check it with respect to each of the combinations of an area code, a channel code, a system code, a tone code, a group code and a user code which have been written in the ID.ROM as data.
In practice, there has been employed such a checking method that the operating condition of an MCA wireless apparatus is checked with an MCA tester connected thereto wherein channel setting tools are inserted one by one to the apparatus in place of its ROM.
According to the above method, it has been difficult to automate the evaluation since the ROM to be inserted in the operating transceiver section should be manually replaced for each check item. Furthermore, since a great number of ROMs written with various data are necessary, it has been troublesome to control and maintain these ROMs. Also, when the evaluation should be made with specific data, it has wasted a lot of time to search for that specific ROM.
At present, the total number of bits of the codes is 22, so that the number of combinations of the code numbers is 2.sup.22. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a great number of ID.ROMs whose number will be the quotient of 2.sup.22 divided by the memory capacity of a ROM. For this reason, it is the present practice to substitute channel setting tools for the ID.ROMs for performing the entire test.
According to the method, in which the above-described channel setting tools are used, it can be ascertained by an MCA measuring device that the wireless apparatus correctly performs its transmission and reception operation in accordance with the area code (1), system code (2), user code (3), tone code (4) and channel code (5) complying with the set channel. However, the checking method with the channel setting tools is only effective as a simplified method, and the conditions thereof are different from those in the market in which the MCA wireless apparatus will be actually used.
Furthermore, when checking items which are randomly selected with respect to each of the area code, channel code, system code, tone code, group code and user code have to be changed, it is necessary to program the new checking items in the ROM, which leads to an inevitable decrease of work efficiency.